1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a profiled shaft for anchoring a hip-joint prosthesis in the femur, with a shaft section and a fixation section, formed at the end of the shaft section, which serves for the fixation of a spherical joint head, wherein the medial narrow side of the shaft section merges with a continuously curved arch that ends in the region of the fixation section, and wherein the lateral side of the shaft section in its proximal region merges with a trochanter wing on which the corners are beveled to form slanted surfaces (facets).
2. Description of the Related Art
A profiled shaft of this kind for anchoring a hip-joint prosthesis in the femur is know, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,717.